The best treasure of them all!
by yugioh 5ds lover
Summary: It's all about love, magic, vampires.. OC, Cirque Du Freak and Harry Potter


**The best treasure of them all!**

By- Abbey Jasper

The book is all about two vampires who now after 250 years of being together, they now have to fight to be together when they get asked to go to the council and face the princes. Will Abbey and Larten stay together or will Kaname Kuran intervene? Abbey goes on an adventure with her brother Harry on a quest to bring down the person who murdered their parents. Find out more inside….

**Abbey Jasper**

**5/20/2011**

**The best treasure of them all!**

_**Chapter 1- Graveyard=**_

(Set in a graveyard) As we walked across the dark, gloomy graveyard we heard a groaning behind us. As Larten, Vampie and I turned around the only thing or monster was Darren. "What? Why is everyone staring at me?" said Darren looking puzzled. "Darren were staring at you because well, are you hungry?" asked Vampie. "Well yeah I am hungry." Darren said. "Well at least we know what the noise is, so can we please get moving! Were losing the night!" I said angrily. "Okay, Okay." Darren said annoyingly.

(Now set walking in a street full of people) So we walked on towards the Weasly's house, I and Larten _hand in hand, _Vampie beside us and Darren behind. As the night wore on we finally reached a hotel to stay in just for the morning so that we can leave at night. Whilst Vampie was asleep snoring his head off, I and Larten was talking away, when out of the blue he said, "Abbey you know if I die, I will love you know no matter what." "I love you too Larten." I said kissing him. After when I kissed him; he thought for a couple of seconds and kissed me passionately lots of times. After the kissing he pulled back and smiled. Then after a minute starring into each other's eyes, we were just about to kiss again when Vampie woke up in a dizzy sleepy mood. "Oh sorry was I disturbing something?" Vampie asked. "Oh no Vampie you weren't disturbing anything!" Larten said sarcastically. "I'll leave you two in a minute, just let me get dressed and I'll be out of your way." Said Vampie. As Vampie was getting dressed I and Larten was pretending to be asleep. I on his stomach, and him stroking my hair (_romantic or what!) _When Vampie left the room I and Larten both got dressed, and went into the living room, where Darren and Vampie were. Darren prepared food for me, Larten and Vampie it was rare steak! This was really nice as it has lots of BLOOD! After waiting for our food to settle, so that we can get to the Weasly's house and discuss about the _Lord of the Vampenze _and _Lord Voldemort_. So when night fell we set out again to the Weasly's. Darren was on Larten's back (as Darren cannot flit as he is not a full vampire) I and Vampie just flitting as normal without anyone on our backs. After a while of flitting we reached the centre of town, when I spotted Dobby so I shouted, "Dobby, Dobby come here!" When Dobby saw me, he ran as fast as he could, as he finally got near us, he squeaked, "Miss Potter you is here, you is here, you must leave immediately as deatheaters approach!" "What! Deatheaters where?" I started to sound worried. "Don't worry miss, I've already told the order you will be safe." Dobby squeaked. "Okay thank you Dobby." I said sighing with relive. Just as I said that Sirius Black (_my godfather), _Remus Lupin, Tonks and mad-eye moody all popped up at once. Lupin and Tonks running towards me, with Sirius and mad-eye running behind them. When Lupin and Tonks reached us, they both gave us all hugs, and then they both said, "Abbey as Dobby has already told you, you ALL need to get out of here, there's a portkey waiting for you in the pub just round the corner to send you to the Weasly's." "Okay we'll go but what about you guys would you be okay?" I said. "We'll be fine, don't you think we can't handle a couple of deatheaters!" Sirius added. "I think you can, I'm just worried that's all." I added. "Okay then we'll see you at the Weasly's okay?" Sirius asked. "Oh ok then we'll see you there." I agreed.

When we all parted we set off for the pub. After a couple of minutes we reached the pub and went upstairs. When we stood in front of the portkey, we all stood back and took a breath, then I stepped forward and told everyone to grab on to the portkey...

_**Chapter 2- The Weasly's=**_

When we finally fell, we fell on our backs and we could all see that we landed into a kitchen. BUT WHO'S! We found that out in a couple of seconds. "Abbey is that you?" asked a familiar voice. "Ow my head." I said getting up and rubbing my head. "Oh hey Mrs Weasly, yeah it's me Abbey." I said back. "Oh ABBEY. I thought you were hurt or something by how long you took." Mrs Weasly said hugging and crying on me! I heard Fred and George's voices say Abbey's here, and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Kyra say no way and came running down the stairs. As soon as Kyra spotted Darren she blushed and giggled, "Hi Darren." "Hi Kyra." Darren sutured. "Oh hi Abbey, Larten and Vampie." Kyra said just noticing us! We just nodded. "ABBEY!" Harry shouted giving me a big, hard hug. "Hey Harry." I said only managing to breath. I coughed. "Oh sorry Abbey." Harry laughed. "That's alright it didn't even hurt." I lied. "Right..." Harry said sarcastically. I punched Harry in the arm laughing. "Hey Abbey do you want me to show you to your room?" asked Mrs Weasly. "Oh okay then." I said uncertain. "It'll be okay." Whispered Larten hugging me around the waist.

(Going upstairs/ in the bedroom) So I and Mrs Weasly walked up the stairs towards the room that _I'll_ be staying in. "So you and Larten are pretty serious now right." Mrs Weasly asked. "Yeah we have been for over 250 years now why?" I asked. "Well I thought you no... You and Larten were going to get married." Said Mrs Weasly. "Oh erm... well the vampire way doesn't work like that. When you're with the one you love you can only stay with them for 10 maybe 20 years, and then we have to take a break for 10 years, but me and Larten don't do that as we are madly in love and has stayed with each other before we even became vampires." I said sadly. As there was a couple minutes of silence, I was thinking about what I said about love the vampire way. I thought how unfair it was, when I go back to Vampire Mountain, I must speak to Paris (who will come in later, Vampire Mountain is another story for another time.)

"Well here's your room and if you want Larten in here you can." Mrs Weasly said. "Thanks Mrs Weasly." Abbey said. When Mrs Weasly went back downstairs, Abbey went into the room it look really romantic. I closed the door and went back downstairs, when I heard Vampie say to Larten, "Larten you know you've only get a year left together." "I know but I love her so much, I don't want to have a break." said Larten truthfully. I started to cry when I heard this. After a couple of minutes of crying I finally stopped and went downstairs.

"Hey Abbey." Vampie said as he spotted me coming down the stairs. "Hey." I said. "So what are you going to do today then?" Vampie said. "I'm going out shopping with Mrs Weasly." Abbey said. "Oh okay, so what are you going to buy?" Vampie asked. "It's for me to know and for you to never find out." Abbey said. "Oh okay then." Vampie said thinking hard. Abbey thought that he's thinking about how he can sneak into the room that she's staying in and see what I've brought. "Abbey are you ready, oh and Tonks and Harmony are coming as well." Mrs Weasly shouted up the stairs. "Yeah I'm ready." Abbey replied. After about a minute Tonk's, Mrs Weasly and Hermione can downstairs. "You ready?" Tonk's asked. "You bet." Abbey replied. As Abbey said that Larten gave her a big hug and a passionate kiss to say goodbye. After they all said goodbye to Vampie, Darren and Larten we set of down the town to have some girl fun.

_**Chapter 3- Hogsmead=**_

(Downtown= Hogsmead) As me, Tonk's, Mrs Weasly and Hermione went into the Hogsmead (I am a wizard and am one of the vampire princes) and got some butter beer's in the three broomsticks. We saw Kyra coming over to our table. "Hey Abbey." Said Kyra, ignoring everyone else on the table, which I think is a bit rude. "Oh hey Kyra." I said annoyed. "Is it alright if I ask you something?" asked Kyra. "Sure, shoot." I said wanting to know what all of this was all about. "Erm... In private." Kyra said. "Oh okay." I said in an uncertain voice. As I followed Kyra upstairs to a room where no one can listen, I was thinking about why she needs to talk to me. After a few seconds of thinking about it, it clicked to me! Back when me, Darren, Vampie and Larten came to the Weasly's and how she was talking to Darren. Oh no I think she fancy's him! Awww that's so sweet. After going up four flights of stairs we finally got to the room. She closed the door and locked it, at this moment in time it felt like she was going to kill me or something. "What I wanted to say was, can you give me some advice on how to get Darren to notice me_that _way." Kyra said. "Oh I never knew you felt that way about Darren, why didn't you talk to me about it before?" I asked. "Whever or not I wanted to, you were always with someone but you were never alone." Kyra shrugged. "Oh okay well the best advice I have for you is just be, yourself in a friendly and flirty sort of manner then he'll notice you." I said. "Thanks for the tip Abbey I'll keep that in mind." Kyra said. "No problem." I said. After that chat with Kyra I actually don't take my own advice which is kind of stupid, I think I should try it out on Larten. I also think that Harry should go out with Ginny, but they can't not when Lord Voldemort is alive.

**(Later on in the day).**

When the shopping trip was finally over we all headed home (which was the Weasly's house); after a couple of seconds of dissaperating and reappearing we finally came to the Weasly's house, by this time it was night. Out of nowhere we saw Sirius and Snape (a professor I'll tell you about in the story later) were having a proper fight with fists and everything! Finally I decided to break them back with a lovely spell I like to call, "STUPIFY!" I shouted. They both got hit with the spell, and went flying thorough the air an eagle with a broken wing, it was actually very funny. Both looked at me with mixed faces, Serius with pride and glory, and Snape with anger and announce. "Sorry I had to do it, otherwise you two were going to rip each other up and I didn't really want to watch that." I said admitting my true feelings. "Well I never..." Snape said practically shaking with anger. As he said that he stood up and dissaperated into thin air. "Are you going to tell me what all that was about?" I asked Serius. "Not yet, later okay." Serius said in a husky voice, whipping off the blood from his mouth. Suddenly out of the blue, we all heard a very dark spell being cast; all the wizard's looked up at the sky and saw the dark mark (it means that Voldemort is coming back from the dead), terror on our faces we all ran inside to discuss what we have just seen.

**(Inside the Weasly's house) **

"What was that thing Abbey?" asked Darren and Harry at the same time.

"That mark up in the sky, was the sign of Lord Voldemort rising up again and it looks like he's growing stronger and stronger the longer we don't find those horcruxes Harry." I said looking out of the window remembering the day when I watched my parents die right in front of me.

"Abbey, I'm going to ask you something very serious. Have you been feeling weird, having weird visions or bad dreams?" Asked Sirius seriously. "Well yeah, in the matter of fact I have they've been really hurting my head when I'm sleeping, so then I wake up and my scar hurts. Why what does all this mean?" I asked. "Don't worry, just sit down and I'll explain everything once it is all over." Sirius said.

I closed my eyes, and waited for the spell to hit me. As it hit me, a very warm but a cold feeling swept through my body, then out of the blue I could see the first time me and Larten kissed, when I saw my parents die, when I was at school and Larten, Darren and the cirque du freak came; then blackness as I came rushing back to reality I felt dizzy as in proper dizzy like the type of dizzy that you can't get up from. "Abbey, Abbey can you hear me?" Sirius said shaking me. "Urgh my head... Why am I on the floor...? And stop shaking me" I asked in a daze. "You're on the floor because you fell off the chair, and before you ask yes I can explain what that was all about okay?" Sirius said in a calming voice. "Okay..." I said still in a daze but a bit better. "Come on let's get you back up on the chair, add a girl." Said Mrs Weasly putting me onto the chair. "What I just did was, well I was trying to get into your mind just like you-know-who when you're sleeping but I'm going to teach you and Harry to block him out is that alright?" Sirius said getting down to my height. "Yes that's alright, but don't EVER do that to me again you can do it to Harry instead." I said getting myself a bit worked up but finding what I said about Harry a bit funny. "Sure I'll use Harry next time instead." Sirius said laughing. "Hey, I'm right here I can hear what you guy's are saying you know!" Harry said sounding angry. "Come on let's all just get packed for Hogwarts, I think the cirqu du freak is coming back I don't know." Said Mrs Weasly...

_**Chapter 4- Hogwarts school=**_

"No, no, no Abbey you have it all wrong Wester wouldn't do that he'll do it in style!" Emphasised Larten. "Okay fine I agree with you but who always won a fight between me and him?" I asked giggling. "Okay you did, but I don't really see what the point is, what is the point?" Larten asked. "Who cares about a stupid point, god can you two please stop having a debate we're almost at Hogwarts!" Said Harry sounding annoyed. "Yeah, your voices are starting to get really annoying." Ron said with a mouth full of every box of every flavoured beans. "Fine! We won't talk to each other then, we'll just sit side by side! Oh and Ron, you've got dirt on your nose."I said leaning on Larten's stomach. "Thanks for embarrassing me Abbey, god your soo annoying!" Ron said exaggerating. "Shouldn't you be getting ready, we're nearly there." Abbey said smiling.

(Insider the great hall).

"Wow, the hall hasn't changed at all." Said Abbey in amazement. "And how long have you not been back here?" Harry asked. "Over 50 years why?" Abbey asked suspiously. "I'm just wondering." Harry said looking at Ron with a nod.

Dumbledore then spoke. "Welcome to a new term at Hogwarts, I hope you all had a good summer. Now down to business, we have two messages to get through. The first one is, the new defence against the darks arts teacher has now been fore filled by, Professor Umbridge now for-." Everyone now turned to Professor Umbridge, who got up from her chair and started to make her way to Dumbledore. Abbey was speechless and so were the rest of the staff, no one, no one, has ever interrupted Dumbledore when he was speaking even if they wanted to! "She was at my hearing, Abbey." Said Harry leaning closer. "You had a hearing with the ministry! We will discuss this later!" Abbey speaking through her mind giving Harry the most dirty look possible for a vampire. "Well Professor, would you like to speak to the students?" Said Dumbledore, already knowing the answer. "Oh yes, Dumbledore if you don't mind." Said Umbridge walking up to the stand. "Hello students, as you heard from Dumbledore I am the new defence against the dark arts teacher. I also work with the ministry of magic, so be warned, one seriously wrong move could get you sent up to Azkaban. I'm just kidding. But I would like to say that some of the ministry is going to be taking over some of the school as well as some of its rules. We all hope that each and every one of you smiling at me right now, should be getting 'A' to 'A*'s." No one was smiling when she was done. Only about three, one including Dumbledore clapped at the most horrifying speech anyone has been forced to listen too. "Well now, what a really good speech, please students I hope you give Professor Umbridge the warm, caring welcome that she deserves." Said Dumbledore looking at Abbey, Fred and George Weasly and gave them a small wink that only they could see. "Well now for the second message, the Hogsmead trip letter signed by your guardian should be handed into Professor Magonical." Dumbledore said. "Oh no, I forgot." Harry moaned. "You forgot what Harry?" Abbey said suspiously. "The letter to Hogsmead, Uncle Vernon didn't sign it..." Harry sighed. "And why's that?" Abbey said gritting her teeth. "Well... I sort of blew up Uncle Vernon's sister." Harry said innocently. "You what!" Abbey gagged when she was drinking her drink. "Now let the feast begin." Dumbledore said rising his arms.


End file.
